


The Jade Queen of Archenland

by StarlightInfinity



Series: Tales of Narnia- The Jade Queen of Archenland [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Friends of Narnia, Golden Age (Narnia), Multi, Narnia, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInfinity/pseuds/StarlightInfinity
Summary: Sophie Rose Arteaga is a young girl who knows that she has a destiny as a queen. But with some many people wanting different things from her, she struggles to remember what she wants or should over her country. Will she be forced to choose between her heart and her country? If she chooses her country, will her heart remain as it once was?





	The Jade Queen of Archenland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstyDathomirians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/gifts), [Thank for inspiring me to write more often!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+for+inspiring+me+to+write+more+often%21).



> For those of you who have not read A Horse and His Boy, Archenland is the realm to the south of Narnia and Tashbaan is the realm to the very southern part of the Narnia world. Hope you enjoy!

  Chapter #1- Earlier Times

**_From the journal of Queen Sophia Rose Arteaga – Jade Queen of the Archenland_ **

****

**_Date: September 16th, 1986:_ **

 

My name is Sophia Rose Arteaga. I am on a journey to find my place in this world.. I have known for about a week now, that I don’t belong to this earth; but that I belong in a mystical land.  Where this land is and what it looks like, I know not. I am traveling now with a map of peculiar material, which will guide me to a place of mystical portals. These doors will show me where I belong.

 

A few days ago, a woman told me that I was a loner, someone who didn’t belong to the human world. I asked her how that could be possible, considering that my parents are from the human world. She explained that I was in fact human, but had a greater identity trapped inside me. She went on to tell me about the Hall of Worlds. She said that it is a magical hall is filled with doors that lead to any magical land that was ever heard of in the natural world and many more. There was only one catch, the doors would only admit the person that belonged in that world. She advised me to go there and find my true home.

 

She then gave me a shark fin with a map that only appeared when the fin was in my hand. She smiled and wished me luck.

 

I stood staring at the map, trying to wrap my mind around all that she told me. Questions swirled around in my head. Were there others like me? Human, but born with a destiny?

 

I set out the next day (or this morning rather) to follow the map that would led me to the place that would determine my destiny. The map directed me to the woods. Once I reached the edge of the woods, I stopped to think.

 

This particular place is where every child ever born in our town has been warned not to play. Many children of various ages had disappeared here, leaving not a trace or clue. This great mystery has driven all of the people in our town to fear what might happen if they ever set foot in the forest. Dreading but never daring to find out what possibly could happen to them or what happened to the children who disappeared into the depths of the forest long ago.

 

I shivered with dread. What if this was all a joke? Besides, everyone knew that fantasy lands didn’t exist. Right?

 

I pushed away my doubts and walked into the woods. The map guided me through the maze of trees until I reached the side of a straight up and down cliff. There were no signs of a door. The shark fin no longer showed me the map. I stared at the side of the cliff in bewilderment and feel despair rising up in me. How was I supposed to find my way now? 

 

After some time and thought, it occurred to me that the shark fin could act as a key to a hidden door. Hope rushed through me like warm sunlight and melted away my despair.

I scanned the rock face for the slightest sign of a crack. After much squinting and searching on the rock face; I found a crack that looked the exact size of the shark fin and placed it in the crack, holding my breath.

 

A breath of air brushed my face as a small opening formed in the rock. I stepped inside the opening and it closed behind me.

 

I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. I looked around and gasped in surprise as I took in the sight before me. There was a hall filled with doors of every shape and size. I wandered down the hall, slightly in awe of all that I saw. I looked down at the ground as I felt something brush my foot. A gold key lay on a stone before my feet. I picked it up and looked at its markings.

 

It had something written on it in a language I did not recognize, and a tree in full leaf on the top part. I looked around, looking for a door that might match it.

 

The bright torch by a carved wooden door caught my eye. I walked over to it and saw that the tree carved on the door and the tree engraved on the key are the same.

 

I placed the key in the lock of the door and it fit. I reached for the doorknob, but hesitate.

 

If I went, I couldn’t return. I shook my head. There would be no one who would miss me.

 

I turned the doorknob and the door slowly opened. I stepped inside, and the door closed behind me. I turned around, but the door had disappeared.

 

I looked around and saw a lamppost of unique design. I walked towards it and looked up at it.

 

I stood there for some time, marveling at the mastery of the lamppost before I realized that I was not alone. I could feel a warm breeze blowing through my hair, a breeze too warm even for a summer day.

 

I turned to see a majestic lion standing behind me. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized him.

 

I heard my voice quiver as I said his name.

“Aslan?”

He smiled and said, “Welcome to Narnia, Sophia; daughter of Eve. We have waited for you to arrive for a long time. We must go, all of Narnia is eager to meet you.”

I asked him ,“But why is all of Narnia was waiting for me.”

He chuckled and replied, “You are the queen of jade long foretold, my dear”

I frowned in confusion. “I don’t understand Aslan.”

“The prophecies were written at the beginning of Narnia. Once two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve were enthroned at Carparavel, a queen of jade would come to rule in Archenland,” he said.

I asked, “Where or what is Archenland?”

He chuckled softly, “You are one of many questions.” He paused before answering my question. “Archenland was a small kingdom that ran along Narnia’s southern border. It had been left without a ruler for some time and now the Tashbaans were trying to add it to their kingdom.”

I asked, “How am I  the queen of jade? Or what if you have made a grave mistake?”

He shook his great head and laughed. “ My dear child, there are no mistakes in my world.”

“I still didn’t understand why I was the queen of jade.”

He padded over to a clear pool of water. “Come and look my child.”

I walked over to the pool and saw my reflection in the water. I gasped as I took in what I saw. My naturally green eyes had changed in hue over the years so that now, they did appear to look like jade stones. Around my neck, was my favorite necklace. It was a jade stone set in gold that my mother had given me. I put my hand around the pendant and asked Aslan if this was just a coincidence.

He said there were never coincidences in his world.

I still could not wrap my mind around all that he had told. It must have shown on my face because he laughed and told me to ignore my doubts, but that I would be ready in time.

He pricked his ears as I heard a faint horn that sounded as clear as a bell, blowing a sort of signal. “Come my child, it is time for you to go home.”

That thought brought a smile to my face. I was finally home, right where I belonged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please free to leave your thoughts in the comments. I may or may not add to this story in the future so leave me feedback on this please! :)


End file.
